What Happened?
by Kari Mezmaru
Summary: I thought you couldn't get hit in the Avatar State, but somehow, Aang did. How? Maybe it has something to do with the chakra gates. Takes place during the end of the Ba Sing Se season finale


I've always seen Aang in his avatar-state actually kicking butt, not getting hurt. What happened to him? This fic is what I think happened. Oh yeah, takes place after yesterday's season finale (Zuko went to Azula's side, noooo!!!).

Ok, some things aren't accurate, but that's because there's too much information to look up. Once again, this is my rendition, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the episode in which I'm basing this on, the charaters, or the line the Earth King speaks at the end. I only own the in-between concepts and the lines spoken by Aang and Ozai in his black-out vision.

* * *

Aang sent the green tinged crystals up around him to shield him from the Firebenders and Earthbenders outside and immediately sat down and made the last and final hand-sign. He cleared his thoughts and thought of only one thing: letting go of Katara. He had to open the last chakra gate in order to save her. Energy surged through him, stemming from the last gate's location in his body to his mind, and then he saw a bright light that seemed to rob him senseless. He ran quickly over to a larger version of himself in the Avatar State and stopped underneath himself to be encircled by the purple energy forming in his hands. He started to feel his feet lift off of the ground and as he levitated, felt the serene calmness that was odd in his Avatar State.

He closed his eyes as he welcomed the power of the Avatars before him, the power that flowed into his body like a waterfall. The young Avatar stared forwards and saw a pool of different colors forming before him. Aang then realized he was floating in the air in front of the Firebenders and the Dai Li, vulnerable, and in the Avatar State! So many things rushed through his mind as he noticed his current position. Would he die here and end the Avatar cycle? Would he be able to bring peace to the world? And most importantly: Would he be able to rescue Katara?

He glanced over to where Katara was Waterbending arms of water to guard herself from the Dai Li. She smiled and looked at him and all of his Avatar glory. He was smiled too, lost for a moment in how pretty she was with her brown hair down. Then, something terrible happened.

The purple energy that encased him began to shock him; the lightning seemed to burn his skin. The crackling was deafening in his ears, and his own cry was even louder than the energy clawing at him.

"Ahhhhh!" he bellowed into the space of emptiness. What was this feeling? It felt as if he…betrayed someone, as if something isn't opened right…

That's it! He had lied to Sokka and Toph of opening all the gates, which meant the gate for truthfulness was blocked again! Which also meant that the other gates couldn't get the right amount of chakra flowing; everything was unbalanced! Then, another shock came at him and seemed to burn him more than the last shock; it seemed to singe and leave permanent scars on his skin. It was the lightning bolt of Azula.

The larger version of himself began to topple onto his side and the bridge disappeared under his feet, letting him fall freely towards the Earth, the burning lightning still tearing at him. He then regained his own body as he fell, and through the rushing of the wind and the pain he saw Katara's face, tears flowing freely out of her eyes like tiny stream tears that the blue moon was crying.

"Katara," he whispered weakly, wanting to just comfort the crying girl by being at her side. His vision started to wipe out, and the last thing he saw was Katara summoning a huge wave and coming towards him to save him…to save him again…

Everything turned black for him, but, in a magnificent burst of flames, a large shadow appeared before him. A large shadow surrounded by flames; Aang had never been so scared in his life. Fear swept over him like a wave, and he felt even worse when he glanced over towards a lone section in the middle of the flames. Next to a couple of pillars, lay the motionless bodies of his friends. They were all there, Sokka, Toph, and especially, Katara, who was out in the middle of a pool of water. His heart seemed to freeze and stop at the sight.

"Sokka…Toph…Katara!" Aang screamed, trying to reach over to help them, but he was forcefully pulled upwards to face the shadow. Aang couldn't see his face, but he heard his voice.

"Avatar," the person told him in a gruff, smooth voice, "you see your friends over there? Out of all your efforts, whatever you'd do, they'd still die anyway in the fight. Why don't you give up and let the Fire Nation take over the world once and for all so you won't have to give up their lives?"

"Th-They're dead…?"

"Yes, and it would be your entire fault. If you had never met them, then they would be off living their lives, except under the Fire Nation's control. Face it, Avatar, you are no match for the Fire Nation. With or without your friends." _'Katara…all of them…are dead?'_ Aang thought, staring wide-eyed in horror at their bodies. The shadow seemed to smile a smile often put with Azula, making this shadow Fire Lord Ozai.

"Y-You…they…," Aang started and stuttered.

"If you back down now I might even spare your life," the fire lord said wickidly.

"Th-They…Nooo!" Aang screamed! Everything was blasted away with a rush of wind, and then the dust began to take a shape and soon looked like Katara's face. Soon, everything once again faded to black.

Aang awoke to see Katara's relieved face again, like the day they had first met. Katara then pulled him in close so that his face was buried in her blue and white clothes. They then let go of each other and look forward towards the wall of Ba Sing Se.

"The city…has fallen," informed the Earth King sadly as he took one last look at Ba Sing Se, which was now part of the Fire Nation.

* * *

Anyway, the city has fallen! And Zuko's on Azula'z side! Nooo!!! Anyway, review please! If you do I'll give you a cookie, but you'll have to steal it from Aang, Toph, and Sokka, who are eating it all… 


End file.
